Rodney Glunder vs. James Zikic
The fight was for Cage Rage. Some thought the fight's finish, an armbar submission for James Zikic in the third round, was fixed. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Glunder landed an inside leg kick. Zikic landed a leg kick. Zikic landed a stiff jab. Glunder missed a spinning back kick. Four twenty. They circled some more. Four minutes. Zikic tried for the clinch, Glunder avoided. Glunder faked a body kick. Three thirty-five. Zikic landed another stiff jab. Three twenty. Glunder missed a combination, had the clinch, landed a knee and broke and Zikic blocked a high kick. Three minutes. They clinched and Zikic landed a knee to the groin and the fight was paused because Glunder had taken a knee to the groin, the crowd booed. They continued. They exchanged missing mainly but Zikic landed a left hook and they clinched. Zikic landed a knee to the body. They broke after a moment. Two minutes with Zikic landing an inside leg kick. Glunder landed an inside leg kick. Zikic landed a leg kick, ate a body kick and a right hook as well. Zikic shot for the single-leg and got it to half-guard and passed quickly to side control. Glunder turned and stood to the clinch. They broke. They clinched and Glunder broke with a good knee to the body. They clinched and broke again. One minute. Zikic landed a good one-two and they clinched once more. They broke. Glunder landed a body shot and a knee as they clinched and broke. Thirty-five remaining. Zikic blocked a bdoy kick. Glunder stuffed a double. Fifteen. Glunder seemed to be fading in the final seconds. The first round ended and they touched gloves. The second round began. Zikic landed a jab and a right hand and they clinched again. Zikic looked for a single-leg. Glunder stuffed it back to the clinch. Zikic worked for another double. Glunder stuffed it and got an underhook. Four twenty-five. Zikic got a nice ankle-pick finally to the guard. Zikic passed to half-guard. Glunder worked for a kimura. Four minutes. Zikic landed some body shots. The referee was looking closely at them. Three thirty. Zikic passed nicely to side control, went knee on belly, Glunder defended it back to side control. Three minutes. Zikic went knee on belly again, Glunder turned and gave up his back and then turned and pulled half-guard. Zikic briefly looked for a kimura of his own from the top. Two twenty-five. Glunder retained guard and ate a right hand. Two minutes. The referee stood them up with one fifty-six. They exchanged missing and clinched with Glunder landing a knee. Glunder had a mouse swelling under his right eye. Zikic broke with a left hook. Glunder landed a right hook and a knee, and ate one. They clinched again and Glunder pulled half-guard. One ten. Zikic landed a hammerfist. One minute. Zikic landed a good left hand. Zikic landed another left hand. Zikic sat back for a sideways kneebar and ate some hammerfists. He turned it to a heelhook with twenty-five and then back to a kneebar. He was cranking it. Fifteen. Glunder escaped with eleven and Zikic came on top to half-guard. The second round ended. The third round began. They clinched. Zikic landed a knee to the body. Glunder let himself fall to side cotnrol easily. Wow. Zikic sat back for an armbar and he had it tight and Glunder tapped absolutely instantly. Wow, work.